Fox Tale
by Ichigo
Summary: Kagome is upset and goes off to be alone for a while. She stubles upon a kitsune and after much hesitation on her part makes a friend out of him. Who is he? -It's much better than it sounds, honest. Give it a try. Please?-
1. The Name's Sly

Fox Tales  
  
By: Ichigo(ff.net), Witch Child(mm.org), Sarah(anywhere else)  
  
Summary: Kagome is upset by Inuyasha and makes a friend who helps her out.  
  
Rating: (R) There will most likely be a lemon in a future chapter but if there is it will be at MediaMiner.org. I will let you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters of Inuyasha. I DO own Sly. He is mine and I love him. :P  
  
NOTES: I admit the beginning of this story may seem a bit cliche' and all but I swear it gets better. I tried to make it as non cliche' as possible but I'll let you be the judge of if I succeeded or not. Which is where my request for reviews come in. The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write and if you don't like something I wont be able to take you words into account if you dont review. ^_^ So! I hope you enjoy the story. The pairing is NOT Kagome/Inuyasha but You can probably guess that after this first chapter. I warn you that Inuyasha is not a good guy in this story but hes not a bad guy either. Hes just confused. But by being confused he hurts Kagome. SO! I don't want any flames complaining about how I "made him so mean". I am a fan of happy endings and have never written anything with a bad ending....that I can think of at this moment. So don't worry. *grins* Now I'll shut up so you can read!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Kagome ran blindly as tears tracked down her face. She had been hurt for the last time by Inuyasha and she couldn't handle it. She was breaking inside. The wind beat harshly against tree branches causing them to moaned in protest of the onslaught and the effect was quite eerie. Kagome pressed forward still.  
  
She kept her arms in front of her keeping branches from striking at her face, her feet pounded against the ground as they passed over a well taken path. The bone eaters well was just in sight.  
  
Unfortunately she realized all too late she was not alone in the clearing. A kitsune with striking emerald eyes and soft looking chestnut hair was sitting on the lips of the well. He looked about twenty or so and was quite handsome. He was dressed in robes similar to Sesshoumaru's, in colors of dark green and black with leaves weaving in and out as a pattern. His light auburn hair contrasted greatly to his outfit and hung down his back in a lose ponytail, reaching a little past his waist. He had his tail sitting in his lap as he lounged, apparently deep in thought.  
  
Kagome thought he looked pleasant enough but wasn't about to take any chances. She slowly tried to slink back into the shadows the forest offered but was stopped by a voce.  
  
Deep and musical, it rang through the air, "Come now," He turned eyes filled with amusement upon her, "You can't be afraid of little ol' me now, could you?"  
  
'No of course not!' Kagome thought sarcastically, 'Your just a full blooded demon who I don't know and could kill me in a heartbeat but I think I'll prance up to you and see if you would like some tea.'  
  
The kitsune laughed heartily, "I would love some tea! It's a nice night for tea don't you think?"  
  
Kagome was startled, "I didn't think I had said that aloud...Who are you?" She still had tear streaks on her cheeks and was quite disheveled from her run through the forest.  
  
"You didn't. So sorry! Where have my manners gone?" He grinned at her and moved to stand. Now at his full height she would barely reach his chin. "The name's Sly" He bowed slightly, keeping his eyes locked with hers.  
  
Kagome was still a little nervous around him, hell, who wouldn't be? But She did a little dip and introduced herself as Kagome.  
  
"Kagome. Such a pretty name. So what has caused tears to come to such a beautiful young woman?" Sly leaned back against well again and motioned for her to come sit by him. She looked nervously between him and the well and Sly sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you, come sit by me."  
  
"I think I'll stand here, if you don't mind." Kagome said, her voice wavered a bit with her sorrow but she held her ground.  
  
Sly gave her a wicked smile and all of a sudden disappeared. Kagome stepped back in surprise. 'Where did he go?' But as soon as the thought crossed her head a pair of arms snaked around her waist from behind her.  
  
"I'm right here, little one." He answered her unspoken question. He picked her up, walked over to the well and sat down again, with her in his lap. "Now then!" He gave her a charming smile as if to prove he was not out to harm her. "Why the tears?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him and sighed. 'Obviously I'm not going anywhere...*sigh* Might as well tell him. I mean if he wanted me dead, theres nothing I could do anyway.' She looked at her lap, willing back her tears, 'Inuyasha's right. I'm just a worthless, dirty, ningen.' Her teas came then. They fell from her eyes and down her cheeks leaving a silvery trail behind.  
  
Sly looked at her sympathetically and held her closer, rocking her in his arms. "Shhhh...It'll be ok. And for what it's worth: Your not a worthless, dirty, ningen."  
  
Her head shot up at that. "I didn't say that out loud. You can read thoughts can't you?" She looked him in the eyes and knew his answer before he even gave a nod of his head. "Why do you care why I'm crying anyway? What do you want from me?"  
  
"So cynical, little one. I want nothing from you except the pleasure of seeing you smile again." He tapped her on the nose and she felt the urge to smile at him. But she didn't.  
  
"Just leave me alone. I want to go home, talk to my mom, and cry. I don't want to smile." Kagome sighed tiredly, resting her head back against his chest.  
  
"What has caused this?" Sly frowned. He was an empath* and could sense that the girl's sorrow ran deep. He brushed a stray tear from her face and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I fell in love. He doesn't love me though and if he ever did it was only because he saw my incarnate instead of me. He didn't come back to camp and I was worried and went looking for him. He was with his dead lover."  
  
"Dead?" Sly made a disgusted face.  
  
Kagome sighed. She might as well tell him the whole thing. "Let me start from the beginning. You see, I don't live here. I live in the future. This well is the portal to my time. It only works for me." She wasn't about to tell him it worked for whoever had a shikon shard because she still didn't trust him. "Well one day, about a year and a half ago, my cat wandered away. We found him by the well and as I was bending down to pick him up a centipede youkai attacked me. She came up from the well and dragged me down with her. I soon found out I was a miko when I blasted her with my powers. Unfortunately it wasn't enough. She slashed at me and got me in my side. That's when the shikon no tama fell out of my body."  
  
Sly's eyes widened. He had heard stories of a young woman from another world who had the power of the shikon in her body. He couldn't believe it was this little thing sitting in his lap. He continued to listen to her story with interest. She told him how she met Inuyasha, and of his past with Kikyo. She told him how Naraku became a demon and how he made the two believe they had betrayed one another. She told him of the beads Inuyasha had around his neck and a word that she has come to love. He laughed with her when she told of their first meeting with Shippou and how he had trapped Inuyasha hands under a large statue with one of his tricks, and comforted her when she told of the witch resurrecting Kikyo and taking part of her soul. Once she had told him everything up until when she met him, she became very tired.  
  
"Go to sleep little one. I will be here when you wake up and then I shall show you, that you are not a worthless ningen. You are so much more than Inuyasha could ever hope for. He is just too thickheaded to realize that." She fell asleep against him, a small smile tugging at her lips. "He always was a thickheaded pup."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning came and Kagome woke up groggily. She felt warm and comfortable. She snuggled closer to her pillow and sighed. She was intent on getting a few extra hours of sleep when a voice rang through the forest loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Kagome winced and covered her ears.  
  
'And he says I'm loud. Pch!' Kagome rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as they focused on the figure glaring at her. She looked at him for a second before ignoring him in favor of standing and stretching her back. She turned to her pillow and noticed he was still laying where she left him, glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"I see you have learned no manners since I last saw you. I had hoped Kikyo would straighten you out but it appears she only wants you dead now." Sly stood up, glancing at Kagome as she gasped.  
  
"You know him?" Her eyes narrowed at him.  
  
He smiled sheepishly at her, "Yea. Sorry I didn't tell you but you were so tired I thought I'd let you rest first."  
  
"Tired from what? What have you been doing with him, Kagome? Is HE the reason you leave us so often at night?! IS HE?!" Inuyasha was working himself into a jealous rage.  
  
"SIT! How dare you assume that I would stoop as low as you. I am not the one who runs off to join a lover at night. That would be you Inuyasha!" Sango, Miroku and Shippou had just ran into the clearing when they heard what Inuyasha had said to her.  
  
"What are you talking about wench?! I have to stay up and guard your weak ass all night!" He shouted as soon as the spell had worn off.  
  
"SIT! DO NOT LIE TO ME!" She shouted at him. She took a deep breath and continued in a much calmer voice, "I saw you. I knew you would sneak off to go see her but I was so naive I thought you were just making sure she was all right because of the guilt she holds over you. I never imagined you would betray me to go rut with a corpse. But don't worry Inuyasha! You no longer have me in your way to hold you in place. If you would rather go with her then go! I will be fine on my own."  
  
"HA! Your just a weak, dirty, ningen! What could you do?!" Inuyasha taunted her.  
  
Kagome was beginning to lose her temper. "This 'weak, dirty, ningen has the power to subdue your ass to hell. So if I were you I would watch my tongue and be a good little dog." Her eyes glowed for a moment before she turned her back to him.  
  
"Bitch!" Inuyasha jumped up and leapt at her, claws ready to attack. He would have slashed her across the back if Sly had not interrupted.  
  
He jumped in front of Kagome, protecting her from the enraged hanyou. "Attacking an opponent when their back is turned is a cowardly thing to do, Inuyasha. I would expect it from Naraku but I thought you were above that." He taunted Inuyasha and looked down upon him. The expression he used was so much like the one that Sesshoumaru would use when annoyed with him.  
  
Inuyasha growled at him and attempted to attack him again. He jumped up and prepared to claw at him but he was too slow. Kagome knew he would not win for Sly was faster than Kouga was and he had shards in his legs! Sly moved out of the way at the last second and elbowed Inuyasha in the back, knocking him to the ground. He turned around swiftly and put his foot on the hanyou's back just as he was trying to get up. Sly was much stronger and he was able to hold him there.  
  
He looked over to Kagome and her group of friends. Kagome's friends looked awed by him and Kagome looked very smug. He grinned at her and turned to look at her friends again. "I don't believe we've met before. The name's Sly." He grinned, flashing a set of pearly white fangs before again turning his attention to the pup beneath him.  
  
"Now what should I do with you...." He tapped his chin with his finger as if deep in thought, "I can't kill you, father would be disappointed in me for that. Not to mention Kagome wouldn't like it either. She doesn't strike me as a vengeful person. I can't just let you go since you will probably just attack her again. So what to do with you..." He tapped his chin some more before snapping his fingers. "Aha!" He pulled a pouch out of his kimono and emptied the contents into his hand. He sprinkled it over Inuyasha form while chanting something under his breath. In an instant the hanyou was still.  
  
"What did you do?" Kagome looked surprised and curious, cocking her head to the side in question.  
  
Sly laughed at the cute image she made and walked over to her, "I've merely put him under a strong sleeping spell. I'll hand him over to Sesshoumaru later and-" He was cut off however by Kagome.  
  
"You can't do that! He'll kill him!"  
  
Sly looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Teach him a lesson or two but he would never kill him. What on earth gave you that idea?"  
  
"He only comes every now and then demanding Inuyasha give him the Tensusaiga or die by his hands. I mean I don't know what I was thinking!" Kagome said sarcastically. Sango rolled her eyes and Miroku chuckled a bit.  
  
"You silly girl!" Sly laughed, " Sesshoumaru could have easily killed Inuyasha had he wanted to. That pup is not so strong that he could defeat or even hold off the 'Great Taiyoukai of the West'!" His laugh turned into a chuckle, "If He had wanted Inuyasha dead, believe me, Inuyasha would have been dead. Sesshoumaru merely has his own way of training the pup. You see, Inuyasha has hated Sesshoumaru for the longest time, since his birth actually. Inuyasha hated the fact that Sesshoumaru was the one who got the western lands, while he himself only got a human mother and a few nasty comments that would forever hang over his head."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm sure you heard them before, 'Disgusting half-breed', 'tainted by human blood', 'mistake'. His mother may have loved him but she wasn't the nicest woman on earth. She told him horrible stories of his brother, twisting the truth to her liking. She wanted Inuyasha to be the heir but Inutaishou wouldn't have it. Sesshoumaru was his first son and a full-blooded youkai. He had told her that he could not have a hanyou as his heir. Of course she misunderstood and assumed that he despised the child. He only meant that the child would not be physically strong enough to take on the responsibilities. Besides, it is Sesshoumaru's born right. He was first. The wench ran away into the night and got herself killed." Sly shrugged, he had never liked the woman anyway. She was disrespectful, disobedient, and did not act as a lady should. She was a slut. "Sesshoumaru's father was in the northern lands discussing a treaty at the time and so Sesshoumaru took it as his responsibility to save her. He, however, did not get there in time. He found Inuyasha running about a couple of miles from his mothers body. He tried to pick the boy up and bring him to the castle but he refused, saying his didn't want any part of the western lands or his father. Since that day the crescent moon upon his brow began to fade until it was non existent. He denounced his right to the western lands and made it on his own. Of course he would have died in the first week were in not for Sesshoumaru and his father that looked out for him. The battles you have witnessed between the brothers is Sesshoumaru's way of training him. Does any of this make sense now?"  
  
After Sly's story the group had various amounts of shock on their faces. "So how do you know all of this?" Miroku asked. He was wary of him for good reasons, as was Sango. Sly didn't blame them.  
  
"Lets just say that I've known Sesshoumaru since he was born. I'm a decade older than him and we have practicly grown up together."  
  
"There is something your not telling us..."  
  
"Very observant, Sango. And that something will remain untold. It is of little importance anyway."  
  
"At last hes honest..." Kagome tried, giggling nervously. Sly chuckled at her.  
  
"COOL!" Shippou exclaimed. He had been wide eyed since the spell Sly had used on Inuyasha and all through his story. "Hey! Can you teach me to do that too?" He pointed to Inuyasha. "What else can you do? So you and Sesshoumaru-sama are friends? Can you do foxfire? I'm not very good at it but I can! Are you going to stay with us? Will you help us collect the shards? Hey! How did you get your tail so shiny and straight? Mine is always so bushy!"  
  
The group laughed as Shippou's questions continued. "One at a time pup! One at a time!" Sly laughed.  
  
Authors notes: *Empath: I don't know if this is a word or not (It's not in the dictionary) But what else would you call a person who can do empathy, the action of understanding, being aware of, being sensitive to, and vicariously experiencing the feelings, thoughts, and experience of another of either the past or present without having the feelings, thoughts, and experience fully communicated in an objectively explicit manner. And if that's confusing here it is in laymen's terms: The ability to feel ones emotions. SO! Now that that is explained..... 


	2. Sesshoumaru and Dainichi

Fox Tales  
  
By: Ichigo(ff.net), Witch Child(mm.org), Sarah(anywhere else)  
  
Rating: (R) There will most likely be a lemon in a future chapter but if there is it will be at MediaMiner.org. I will let you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters of Inuyasha. I DO own Sly. He is mine and I love him. :P  
  
NOTES: WOW! THANK YOU FOR THE REIVEWS! I just read them and I just HAD to write more asap. I love it when I get such great reviews! I'll finish my notes at the bottom and shut up so you can read right now. lol. Thanx!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
"COOL!" Shippou exclaimed. He had been wide eyed since the spell Sly had used on Inuyasha and all through his story. "Hey! Can you teach me to do that too?" He pointed to Inuyasha. "What else can you do? So you and Sesshoumaru-sama are friends? Can you do foxfire? I'm not very good at it but I can! Are you going to stay with us? Will you help us collect the shards? Hey! How did you get your tail so shiny and straight? Mine is always so bushy!"  
  
The group laughed as Shippou's questions continued. "One at a time pup! One at a time!" Sly laughed.  
  
Sly sat down by the well and Kagome took a seat next to him. Sango and Miroku sat across from them. Kirara was lounging in Sango's lap while Shippou sat in Kagome's lap looking up at Sly eagerly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru will be here within the hour." He looked at everyones faces. Clearly they weren't expecting him to say that. He laughed. "Of course it might take him longer if he brings Rin and Toad Boy' along."  
  
"How do you know he's coming?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Besides being an empath, I'm also telepathic." Sly smiled at Shippou, "So! You had some questions did you not?"  
  
Shippou's smile widened considerably, almost overtaking his face, and he sarted asking him questions, this time, one by one. "So how did you do that to Inu-baka?"  
  
Sly laughed at the nick-name, "It's a simple sleeping spell. You can do many as long as you have your kitsune essence in a substance." Shippou looked at him confused so he explained, "It is harder to do when you must Manifest your powers all the time. It is much simpler to manifest them all at once and turn them into a substance. I use dust. I've seen some use water, and even food for some spells."  
  
"Like my crying mushrooms?!" Shippou perked up at the thought.  
  
Sly looked thoughtful, "Kind of. I'll show you what I mean later."  
  
"Ok! What else can you do? Can you teach me some stuff?"  
  
"Sure. We can start tomorrow. Hows that sound?" Sly grinned at the overactive pup.  
  
"YES!" Shippou jumped up and ran over to a sleeping Kirara, "Hey! Did you hear that?! Sly is gonna train me!"  
  
Kirara lifted her head, opening one lazy eye, and went back to sleep with a sigh.  
  
"That was very nice of you. Every since his parents died his trianing has had to be put on hold. We don't really have time to find somebody we could trust since we're always hunting for the shikon shards." Kagome was lookig over to the happily bouncing Shippou and smiling. She turned back to Sly and smiled at him.  
  
Sly grinned at her. "I'll travel with you while you hunt for the shards and train him on the way. It would be fun. Besides, I can't leave a beauty like you defensless now can I? What with Inuyasha being tied up and all." He glanced over to the hanyou and sighed, "And he looks so innocent when he's nocked out."  
  
Kagome laughed, "Innocent? That'll be the day." She leaned back onto her elbows, her shirt streaching across her chest. The breeze played with her hair as she watched Sango and Miroku talk, seemingly in their own little world.  
  
"They make a good couple, thoes two." Sly commented.  
  
"They would...If they ever gathered up the courage to tell one another." Kagome rolled her eyes. She had talked with Sango one day about it and she had blushed during the entire conversation. It had taken her a good hour to get her to admit it to herself that she was in love with the monk. She didn't want to think about how long it would take her to admit it to him. Miroku on the other hand was very open about it. When she had asked him if he liked Sango he had told her straight out that he was in love with her, followed by a long, drawn out, sigh.  
  
"How about we have a little fun while we wait for 'his highness' to arrive?" Kagome looked over to find Sly looking at her with a mischievious smirk playing on his lips. His eyes seemed to be a shade lighter as she could practicly see the wheels turning in his head.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" The feeling was contagious as Kagome found a similar smirk on her own lips.  
  
"Just a little spell I came across one day. It forces a person to tell the truth. It has come in handy quite often when interrogating an enemy. I think I just found another use for it."  
  
"But what if it doesn't work? What if one of them has a dark secret that they would be forced to tell and it would destroy their possible relationship?" Kagome looked horrified at the images playing through her mind.  
  
"You have quite an imagination, little one." Sly chuckled. "And if they have a dark secret that the other can not accept then they are not meant to be." He winked at her while pulling a pouch out of his kimono again. When he opened it she saw it had a number of blackberries in it. He took a few out and popped one in his mouth, enjoying the flavore of it. "Want one? They're quite delicious."  
  
Kagome hesitated when she saw the smirk on his lips again. She narrowed her eyes at him. "How do I know these dont have a spell on them?"  
  
Sly gave a look of mock surprise, "You silly girl! Would I eat anything that had a spell cast upon it?"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, "If the spell didn't effect you, you would. How do I know that since it is your magic that it effects you the same as everyone else?"  
  
Slys eyes did widen in surprise this time. "Your smarter than you look. I apologize. I have underestimated you."  
  
Kagome grinned at him, happy to be praised.  
  
"Thank you! Now, back to Sango and Miroku...."  
  
"Right. Excuse me!" He caled over to the pair. They looked up at him. "Just wondering if you'd like some berries? I found them earlier and they're quite delicious." He held them out and they each took a couple.  
  
"Thank you." Sango said as she smiled.  
  
Miroku took a bite and mummbled out, "Mmmm, they are good. Where di you find them?"  
  
"You know...I can't remember really. I guess I must have been near the western border when I came across them." Sly tapped his chin thouhtfully and only Kagome knew that he meant he had come across the spell near the western border. She giggled and they shared a secret smile.  
  
They went back to talking again and Kagome asked him, "So how long does the spell last?"  
  
"Untill I undo it. All it takes is a simple incantation." He glanced over at her, "The subject will eventually come up and if it doesn't we shall have to give it a little nudge. After all we can't have them finding out of the spell or else they might take it the wrong way." He shrugged before continuing, "After all, If you have that big of an imagination I'd hate to see what their minds would conjure up." Kagome laughed lightly at his remark and he smiled at her.  
  
Titlting her head Kagome looked at him. "Just curious, but, why do you have fox ears instead of pointed human ones like Shippou?"  
  
"All the royals of the eastern lands have them." KAgome turned wide eyes to the voice.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" She calmed her beating heart, remembering what Sly had told them, but she couldn't help but be wary of him. After all, this could still very well be a trap. She really liked Sly but she wasn't sure about Sesshoumaru yet. Then her mind clicked back into place and she registered what he had said. She turned back to Sly even more confused now, "Then why do you have them?"  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked at her and chuckled. "You haven't told them?" He looked at Sly who was scowling at him.  
  
"No I haven't told them and they wouldn't know now if you had keept your big mouth shut." Kagome was taken aback by the tone he used. It wasn't hateful but really irritated.  
  
He sighed and looked to Kagome, "I am the Lord of the Eastern Lands, the proof is upon my brown where lies the rising sun." As he spook these words the symbol for the easter lands appeard on his forhead.  
  
Kagome figured it was a spell he used to cover it but..."Why?"  
  
"I do not like to be treated like a trophy or a God. You could say I like to 'mingle with the common folk' every now and then. I like to get out and be myself without the pressures of ruling a kingdom. I didn't want you to know Dainichi*."  
  
"You could have told her. She wouldn't have treated you any differently. She has no respect for her betters." Sesshoumaru commented dryly.  
  
"I do so have respect! I just happen to give it only to thoes who deserve it." Kagome said to him, glaring slightly in irritation. 'I swear! This is Inuyasha all over again. Thoes two are more alike then either of them care to admit.'  
  
To her right Sly laughed and she blushed as she realized he had heard her thoughts.  
  
"What are you implying?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"I'm implying that you do not deserve my respect. Why would I respect a person that has tried to kill me to get to a damn sword?"  
  
"You were in my way."  
  
"I am the way!"  
  
A dead silence spread across the group.  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru was looking at her, trying to detect a hint of deciet. "What are you talking about you are the way?"  
  
Kagome sighed, realizing her mistake. 'I should have kept my mouth shut.' "When I pulled the fang out that first time, in your fathers tomb, was the first time I met your father. It was an instant in reality but was probably around five minutes in my mind. He told me that since I was a human woman, pure of heart and mind, that I was the swords gaurdian until it could find the hand of its true master. At first I thought it had been Inuyasha since it transformed for him. But I soon realized that it only transformed when he was protecting me. The sword protected me. That why it rejected you I guess. I'm still not sure about that." Kagome paused, looking thoughtful. "He came to me in a dream once, telling me that the sword had recognized its gaurdian but was waiting for the right time to show itself. I don't know exactly what he meant by that." She shrugged and focused back to Sesshoumaru and Sly were both were in various stages of shock and disbeliefe. "What?!" She huffed at them and rolled her eyes mummbling about stupid youkai.  
  
"Your it's guardian?" Sly looked to Sesshoumaru and glanced back at her. "Well! that explains some things now doesn't it." He laughed lightly trying to lighten the mood. "Eh?" He scratched his head and sweatdropped as Sesshoumaru keept his gaze intently on Kagome, who wasn't paying him a bit of attention.  
  
After a moment he spoke, "We should return to my castle soon. If we leave now we might arrive by dusk. gather your things." He turned and walked back into th woods where he most likely left Rin and Jaken to wait for him.  
  
Kagome sighed, 'Arrogant bastard.' "Sango! Miroku! We're leaving now!" Kagome picked up her yellow backpac and gathered Shippou in her arms as the group walked the way Sesshoumaru had went.  
  
Authors Notes: * Dainishi means 'Great Sun'. Some people (like me) wonder how others camw up with names and such so I thought I'd let you know. ;)  
  
So how did you like my little plot twists? first we find out sesshou is good, then we find out our beloved sly is the lord of the east, and now we find out kagome is temp guardian of the tetsusaiga! What will happen next?!?! lol. which reminds me. I see the sword spelled Tetsusaiga and Tetsaiga. Anyone want to clarify this for me? Or can it be spelled either way? I'm confused! But on to reviews.... First I want to thank S.c. for reassuring me that 'empath' is a word its just that the regulare dictionary doesn't have it. She looked up the meaning in a parapsychological dictionary and this is what she came up with "Empath--- Someone who shows considerable empathy, especially of the apparently psychic type" Second I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! You guys don't know how much a few words can mean to a writter. :) And besides that it gets the chapters out faster. I've been into making dolls recently and I made a mini Sly! If I ever get a web site I'll put him up for adoption but until then If you want him I can email him to you or send him to you over AIM. :) He's so cute! When I get better at it I'll make him in full size. Right now I'm working on a Nuriko/Miaka doll for a friend of mine. Anyone know of Fushigi Yugi and like that pairing? go to and join! It's kinda new and she could use some more members! But ANYWAY! Thank you again for the reviews and I'll see you all next chapter! Jaa! 


	3. Cold Weather

Fox Tales  
  
By: Ichigo(ff.net), Witch Child(mm.org), Sarah(anywhere else)  
  
Rating: (R) There will most likely be a lemon in a future chapter but if there is it will be at MediaMiner.org. I will let you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters of Inuyasha. I DO own Sly. He is mine and I love him. :P  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
After a moment he spoke, "We should return to my castle soon. If we leave now we might arrive by dusk. gather your things." He turned and walked back into th woods where he most likely left Rin and Jaken to wait for him.  
  
Kagome sighed, 'Arrogant bastard.' "Sango! Miroku! We're leaving now!" Kagome picked up her yellow backpack and gathered Shippou in her arms as the group walked the way Sesshoumaru had went. Sly waved at Inuyasha as he passed him and the hanyou began to levitate after him. It was quite a creepy sight to see.  
  
Sure enough when they found him again in a clearing he was standing by Ah- Un the two headed dragon with Rin and Jaken. Rin was chatting happily away and petting Ah's head.. When she noticed the approaching group she squealed and ran over to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome-neechan!" Kagome bent down and opened her arms and the little girl flew into them almost knocking her back. Kagome laughed and hugged her. "Look at all the pretty flowers Rin found!" She looked to where the girl was pointing and found a wreath of flowers upon a grumbling Jakens head, one around his staff, another caught on his foot, and one around each of the dragons neck. Rin had worn one as well but it had fallen off in her haste to get to Kagome. The older girl's eyes widened and she couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from her throat. The sight of Jaken was just two halarious.  
  
The toad seemed to take notice of them at that time and squaked. "Ah! Filthy humans! Be gone with thee!" He waved his staff at them and Kagome scowled.  
  
"Stupid toad." She took his staff and bonked him on the head with it before dropping it to the ground as if she had touched something vile.  
  
Sango and Miroku laughed and Kirara jumped from Sango's arms. She walked up to Rin and rubbed against her leg, purring. Rin squealed in delight and picked the fire cat up and into her arms, petting her.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, quickly becoming impatient. "We need to leave now." He watched as Rin put the cute furball down and made her way over to him where he picked her up. Ah-Un was already carrying an unconcious Inuyasha. Kirara transformed and Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippou all climbed on. Jaken hurridly climbed on Ah-Un and they were off, Sesshoumaru leading the way with Sly right by his side. They seemed to be tlaking about something and every now and then they would glance back at the group, Sly more than Sesshoumaru. Kagome was quickly becoming irritated by it but Sango and Miroku seemed to not being paying any attention to the two as they were once again in their own little world, talking.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome looked down to her lap, where Shippou was curled up. "I'm kinda cold." Kagome notice it was getting chilly and the wind flying at them wasn't helping. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and leaned forward a bit, trying to shield him from the wind.  
  
"That better Shippou?" The kit smiled at her and nodded, snuggling closer to her and falling asleep. It wouldn't be long before Kagome would have to find more practicle garments. This school uniform of hers just wasn't cutting it.  
  
It had been an hour and the sun was begining to set. Kirara, not use to carrying so many people, was quickly becoming tired. 'We need to rest a bit. Kirara can't keep carrying all of us and its getting colder.' Kagome was just about to call out to their two new companions when Sly turned to look at her. He winked and said something to Sesshoumaru who glanced back at her annoyed. He started to descend and landed by a nice little cave. He walked in witout saying a word with Ah-Un following him. Sango and Miroku jumped off Kirara and Kagome sat there stuned for a moment.  
  
when she got off the firecat she walked over and frowned at Sly who blinked innocently back up at her. "Are you forever tuned into my mind or something?"  
  
Sly grinned at her, "No. But I can feel your emotions and knew you were irritated so I poked in to see what was bothering you. Oh and by the way, there should be a spring a little off the path that way." He pointed over his shoulder and Kagome huffed in annoyence. As she was about to walk off he called out to her, "And you really should get more suitable clothes. Not that I don't enjoy the veiw but there will be no view left if you freeze to death, darling." Kagome blushed ten shades of red at this and turned her back to him. She walked over to Sango leaving Sly grinning like a fool behind her.  
  
"I thought you had more control than to lust over a human, Dainichi." Sesshoumaru said from his resting place.  
  
"I have control, I just like to tease her. She's a very sweet girl and very fun to mess with. Besides, no harm in being honest. The view is nice." Sly wiggled his eyebrows to which Sesshouamru made a disgusted face.  
  
"You would rut with a human girl. She's not even a woman yet." Sesshoumaru scoffed at him and closed his eyes.  
  
"You don't use your eyes Sesshoumaru. Her outfit may be odd and revealing but it hides many curves you have yet to notice, friend."  
  
"And how would you know this?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at his old friend.  
  
"She fell asleep against me one night." Sly shrugged and then smirked evoly. his eyes turned a few shades darker as the wheels began turning in his head. "You know, I think I'll go pick her up some clothing. It will be my good deed for the year." He winked at the yougner demon, "Besides clothes don't have to show skin to be revealing. I'll get you to realize her curves yet! Your too proud."  
  
Sly laughed when Sesshoumaru scoffed. "You think after 200 years you would have matured a bit."  
  
But Sly had already left. He headed south a bit to where he knew there was a village and noticed Miroku and Shippou collecting firewood in the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You like him, don't you Kagome?" Sango asked while scrubbing her arms.  
  
"Who?" Kagome looked over to her confused.  
  
"Sly."  
  
Kagomes eyes widened and she sputtered, "Of course not! He's just another Miroku and besides! We're just friends."  
  
Kagome ducked beneath the water, rinsing her hair out. When she surfaced again she was met with a very amused Sango.  
  
"I'm not stupid, Kagome. Who is it that you feel asleep against? Who is it that makes you blush so much? Who is it that I heard is 'forever tapped into your mind'? And who, Kagome, is it that was complimenting you earlier? Don't think I didn't hear that little 'thing' between you two when we entered the cave." Sango laughed and Kagome knew her face was going to permenatly be red. Her mouth however remained closed as she had no response to that. "That's what I thought."  
  
"But-" Kagome tried lamely to come up with something but her mind failed her.  
  
"Uh uh Kagome. You like him. I think hes cute. A lot better than Inuyasha and besides. He obviously likes you too weather it is as a friend or something more."  
  
Kagome huffed, giving up. This was all because of that stupid spell Sly put on her and Miroku to admit their feelings to each other. Well it backfired! Sango has not only been more observant that she gave the girl credit for but shes being perfectly honest and more bold than she was before! Sango got out and dried off, slipping into her inner kimono quickly as the cold air touched her skin. Kagome sighed as she too got out and wrapped a towle around her body, drying off.  
  
"Sorry to intrude but-" Sly was cut off as a boomarang came rushing at his head. He ducked just in time and turned swiftly to catch the thing as it came back. He grinned at Sango and handed it back to her, "I do believe this is yours." He turned back to a blushing Kagome and continued, "Here. I brought you some clothes. They should be warmer than the others you wear." He handed her a deep blue bundle and sprinted off again.  
  
"He's up to something." Kagome said as Sango nodded in agreement. Kagome unfolded the kimono and gasped. It was a set of deep blue baggy pants and a very tight looked dress with slits up to the waist. The dress was a shade lighter than the pants and had a darker sash to tie around the waist. The neckline was high but open. Even with the very top button done there was still a bit of clevage showing off. It had no sleeves but there was a dark, almost black cloak there too. Kagome put the outfit on and marveld at how snug it fit. It showed off all of her curves, accentuating her hips, waist line, and breast. Sango gasped when she finally put it all on and turned around for her.  
  
"Wow." Sango breathed. It was a very gorgeous fighting kimono. Kagome giggled as she drapped the cloak over her shoulders and pulled the hood over her head. The two girls smiled and made their way back to camp. When they got their they saw a fire getting started and Sesshoumaru and Sly debating about something from where they sat. They hushed as the girls entered.  
  
Sango went to help get the fire going while Kagome miled and walked over to Sly. She through her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you! I love it and it fits so well and its so comfortable and warm!" Kagome smiled as she released him and took her cloak off. She saw Sesshoumarus eyes widened and put that little bit of information away for later. She set her cloak down near her bag and began to take out her sleeping bag and some blankets. Sango came over and grabbed the ramen from her and Miroku grabbed some blankets to start making the beds for himsef and Sango.  
  
"You know Sango, since it is especially cold tonight we should sleep closer so we can share our body heat. Kagome doesn't have that many blankets and we mgiht freeze to death." Sango looked at him with a raised eyebrow. After a moment she shrugged and said "ok." The monks jaw fell open. He had not expected that! However he was not letting this golden opportunity pass him by. Grining like a fool he set out only one bedding.  
  
Kagome went over to Sango to help prepare the food. It wasn't very long untill it was ready and she scopped some into six different bowls. She handed one to Shippou who egearly took it and gulped it down, and one to Sly and Sesshoumaru. Sly took it with a confused face while Sessoumaru turned his nose up at it.  
  
"What is this?" Sly asked her while poking and sniffinf at it.  
  
She huffed, "It's food. Don't worry it's really good. Try it." Sly took a bite and found it was indeed good. He smiled and continued to eat.  
  
Kagome grinend and turned to Sesshoumaru who still was accepting his. She pushed the bowl at him and he narowed his eyes at her. "Oh some on! Your acting like a child. Just take it. You'll like it I promise."  
  
"And if I don't?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kagome shrugged and rolled her eyes, "If you don't then you don't have to eat it." She gave him a pout and he sighed before taking the bowl. She had looked startling erotic like that. She was sitting in front of him with her legs tucked behind her on either side, her hair falling into her face as she had pouted her full pink lips at him. He took the bowl if only to distract himself as he glared at a grinning Sly.  
  
"I win!" Kagome said as she smiled brightly at them and got up to go eat her own bowl.  
  
Sly whispered under his breath knowing only Sesshoumaru would hear him, "Shes not the only one who won. I saw that look you gave her. Finally starting to notice the little vixen, eh?" Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat and Sly laughed at him.  
  
Kagome sat on her sleeping bag, legs crossed as she finished her dinner. She sat her bowl aside and yawned, stretching her back, her arms stretching above her head. The two lords held back a groan at the image she presented. She climbed into her sleeping bag and opened her arms to which Shippou happily jumped in to. He grinned and stuck his tongue out at the two lords and snuggled closer as Kagome relaxe and drifted off to sleep.  
  
The two surprised lords looked from each other to the kit and Sly chuckled under his breath. "Smart kit. I think he's on to us."  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted, "He's on to you. There is no us in this matter."  
  
"Ah! So it's a 'matter' now is it?" Sly continued to chuckle as he heard the threatening growl and drifted into a light slumber.  
  
Authors Notes: THANK YOU! I love the reviews I've ben getting. If you want to see the Sly doll I have nmade its in my fanart section. For my ff.net readers its at Mediaminer.org and the screen name is Witch Child. 


	4. Conversations

Fox Tales  
  
By: Ichigo(ff.net), Witch Child(mm.org), Sarah(anywhere else)  
  
Rating: (R) There will most likely be a lemon in a future chapter but if there is it will be at MediaMiner.org. I will let you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters of Inuyasha. I DO own Sly. He is mine and I love him. :P  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Kagome sat on her sleeping bag, legs crossed as she finished her dinner. She sat her bowl aside and yawned, stretching her back, her arms stretching above her head. The two lords held back a groan at the image she presented. She climbed into her sleeping bag and opened her arms to which Shippou happily jumped in to. He grinned and stuck his tongue out at the two lords and snuggled closer as Kagome relaxed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
The two surprised lords looked from each other to the kit and Sly chuckled under his breath. "Smart kit. I think he's on to us."  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted, "He's on to you. There is no us in this matter."  
  
"Ah! So it's a 'matter' now is it?" Sly continued to chuckle as he heard the threatening growl and drifted into a light slumber.  
  
The next morning had everyone in high spirits. There was an odd aniticipation in the air. They would arrive at Sesshoumaru's castle today and Kagome couldn't wait to see it. She had never seen a castle before. Sango and Miroku chatted happily during breakfast about anything and everything. Shippou was happy making sure to tease the wo lords every chance he got. He would make little comments every now adn then that no body else got except for the three. Kagome would give him an odd look but he would just grin at her.  
  
'He's starting to act a lot like Sly. He never was this mischievious before.' Kagome smiled at him as he hopped on Sly's shoulderas they were walking. Sly glanced back at her with a grin and she remembered to find a way to gaurd her thoughts. 'After all I can't have anything as random as "he has a nice ass" to slip out, now can I?' She held back a small laugh that turned into a blush as she saw Sly's grin widen as his eyes twinkled at her. She choked on her laugh as Sango walked up next to her.  
  
"Kagome?" The girl in question turned her head, her eyes fixed on the pair in front of her. "Miroku and I were talking earlier about what we were going to do about the shard hunt. We would have a hard time without Inuyasha to protect us."  
  
Kagome looked startled as if the thought had never crossed her mind, which it hadn't. "Sly said that he would travel with us while he trained Shippou. He said he would help us with the shard hunt as well."  
  
"Oh!" Sango looked relieved and smiled at her. "So have you admited it yet?"  
  
Kagome smirked, "Have you?"  
  
Sango looked startled for a moment before grumbling and walkng back to Miroku, who pomptly tried to grope her. She avoided his touch but didn't slap him. Kagome laughed and ran to catch up with the two lords in the front.  
  
"Hi!" Kagome chirped. Sesshoumaru spared her a glance while Sly returned her grin and responded in kind. "Just a little bored and thought you might be up for some conversation."  
  
"What would you like to talk about?" Sly asked her, almost dreading the answer. The women he had experience with were frivilous and only talked about themselves, the latest fashions, and their latest victim/man.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I don't exactly know a lot about this era. I never had a chance to actually do anything besides sense the shards. Tell me about life here. About what you will teach Shippou, and how is it that youkai don't age. In my time there are no youkai and if there are any they don't show themselfs. So I don't know much."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked startled for a split second before he schooled his features. "Your time?"  
  
"Yes. I'm from 500 years in the future." She procceded to tell her story of how she came to be here and how she ended up with Inuyasha.  
  
"I see. So how is it that there are no youkai in your time? What has happened that would wipe out our entire race, or at least force us to live in shadows?"  
  
"I never imagined you were so curious." Kagome giggled but quickly continued, knowing he would deny it. "I'm not sure exactly. People think that youkai are a thing of legend and do not believe they ever existed in reality. I was so startled when I first saw Inuyasha. I was fascinated by his ears. It was the first thing I noticed about him and thats how I realized he wasn't human." Kagomes brows furrowed together, "It's odd though. I've met people here who are in history text books and that I've learned about at school. The only thing missing from history are youkai and anything involving them is either erased from memory or was done by humans."  
  
"That is odd. But whats this about school? People are educated in your time?" Sly was impressed that she was educated since so few females were here and even less humans. The fact that she was a female human and educated was a welcome surprise.  
  
"Oh! Everone attends school. They start your schooling at the age of five or six and you graduate at 18. You can continue from there if you like but it is optional. Until you turn 18 it is the law that you attend school. Some people never stop their schooling and they become teachers themselves. I've always wanted to become a vet, someone who cares for sick or injured animals, but I knew I couldn't. I have to take care of the family shrine. There isn't a lot of room for schooling in that kind of life." Kagome sighed as a dreamy look entered her eyes. "It would be so cool to be a youkai. Imagine living that long and learning so much. You would have enough time to learn everything you could ever dream of, become the best at every career and even invent and come up with new things and ideas. You could change so much and help so many just because of your knoledge of things." Her eyes dulled a bit as her shoulders slumped. She laughed and it sounded almost bitter, "But what youkai would ever want to learn from and help humans?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned thoughtfully at her and glanced questioningly at Sly. He looked taken aback.  
  
"It's not that we despise humans....well most of us do. But the humans here are different from the ones in your time. I've never been there so I dont know. Humans here smell very badly, they are stupid and have no manners, they scream at first sight of a youkai and are weak in the body, mind, and heart. You are different. You smell nice, your smart, witty, and kind. You are strong and powerful. And your only slighty annoying" Sly stuck out his thumb and index finger, indicating 'small', while he winced and squinted his eyes.  
  
Kagome laughed and smacked him upside the head. She tried to hide her smile as she continued, "But that doesn't mean they don't have feelings, a family, needs, and emotions. They are not so different from you when it comes to the heart, mind, and soul" She glanced back at Sango and Miroku, "Besides, you like them too, right? So not all humans in this era are so bad."  
  
"It's just so easy to be prejudice. Surely there was a point in time, even in its smallest, where you had feared or hated all demons, because of what a few had done to you."  
  
Kagome looked down in guilt at what Sly had said. "Yes." Her voice was quiet and she sighed. "I guess your right. We have to work on that then." She grinned up at them and then frowned, "You still haven't told me about things in this era and what you will be teaching Shippou and such."  
  
Sly laughed and started in, "Well..." The rest of the walk was filled with conversation. Sesshoumaru would comment every now and then and Kagome even cornered him into explaining about why youkai look the way they do (why some have tails, others have wings, and some have fuzzy ears, etc). When they did arrive Sesshoumaru looked relieved and ordered Inuyasha to be taken to his rooms and two guards at his door. He called forth two more servants to show his other guests to their own rooms with a promise of dinner at 8:00.  
  
Kagome was exploring and wandering around when she heard a gasp come from just around the corner. She poked her head out to see what was going on and smiled when she saw Miroku had Sango pinned against the wall. She ducked back behind the corner and listened in.  
  
"Sango, Darling, have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" He leaned in and placed a feather light kiss to her exposed neck. Sango sucked in a breath and shook her head no. Miroku smirked, "You are.."  
  
"What do you want, Miroku?" Sango asked between gritted teeth. If he kept this up she would be puddy in his hands. She had to keep some control over the situation.  
  
"You. I want you." Sangos eyes widened before slowly shutting as his head dipped down for a kiss.  
  
Kagome silently cheered as she left them to their privacy. 'About time.' She smiled and went on her way.  
  
"Why?"Sango was breathless by the end of the kiss and her soft spoken question reflected so.  
  
"Because I love you. I have loved you for a very long time now, Sango, and will love you for an even longer time.  
  
Sango sighed contentedly and she tighened her arms around his neck. 'How had they gotten there?' She rested her forhead against his and whispered out, "I love you Miroku." He smiled and with a burst of energy swept her up and spun around. Her joyful laugh echoed through the halls.  
  
Authors Note: Ok Ok it's shorter than it normaly is. I'll try to make it longer next time. :P I would just like to say a big THANK YOU! to all my reviewers! I would like to thank ScottishFae, wackoramaco87, sundragon, and everyone else who has ever reviewed my story because it is because of you guys that I wrote this chapter. I love your support and some of your reviews are just too funny. By the way, ScottishFae (hey that rhymed!) threats dont work but are very entertaining anyhow ^_- and Sly is adoptable, meaning you can have one of your own! Anyone who wants to see my mini doll of sly can go here:  
  
I fixed it, I dont know what was wrong but it was messed up for a while, well its back up now! See you guys next chapter! Jaa! 


	5. Complications

Fox Tales  
  
By: Ichigo(ff.net), Witch Child(mm.org), Sarah(anywhere else)  
  
Rating: (R) There will most likely be a lemon in a future chapter but if there is it will be at MediaMiner.org. I will let you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters of Inuyasha. I DO own Sly. He is mine and I love him. :P  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Sango sighed contentedly and she tighened her arms around his neck. 'How had they gotten there?' She rested her forhead against his and whispered out, "I love you Miroku." He smiled and with a burst of energy swept her up and spun around. Her joyful laugh echoed through the halls.  
  
Kagome strolled down the halls, glancing at the paintings on the walls. One caught her eye and she stopped. It was a painting of a young looking demonness. She had long midnight black hair and beautiful golden eyes. A blue cresent symbol resided on her forhead and a red strip ran from her right temple to her cheek, reaching to the middle of her eye. She was dressed in an extravagant kimono and sat on a bench smiling softly.  
  
"That is my mother." A voice spoke to her.  
  
"She is very beautiful. When was this picture painted?" Kagome looked over to Sesshoumaru when she had finished her study of the painting.  
  
He seemed off in a memory and she smiled in catching him in it. His eyes focused back and he answered while still gazing at the picture. "I painted it when I was 57."  
  
Whatever Kagome had expected this was not it. "You painted it?" She quickly picked her jaw off the floor at the look he gave her. "I'm sorry but I never expected you to be a painter....or anything that didn't involve killing." Kagome sighed, "I geuss I've never seen this side of you before. It is a pleasant surprise. Do you still paint?"  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru began to turn around, "Dinner will be ready shortly. You should go clean up and dress. There will be propper attire in your rooms." He left then. Kagome felt kind of bad for him. He was always so closed off.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders and trying to gain back her cheerfulness she continued down the hall before remembering she had no idea where she was. 'Great. Just great. Now how am I suppose to take a bath, get dressed, eat, or do anything!? I'm lost!' She huffed in annoyance and turned around only to bump into somebody. "Oh!" She looked up and found Sly grinning down at her.  
  
"You called?" He grinned as he held out an arm for her to take. "Come on. I'll lead you to the bathing chambers. I could use a bath myself." Kagome looked at him nervously, hoping he didn't mean he was going to bath with her.  
  
Sly smiled at her innocently and continued walking. It was then that she realized he was listinening to her thoughts again. She frowned and promised him a very painful death if he didn't get out of her head right now. He winced at the mental images she sent him and sent his own images back at her.  
  
Kagomes eyes widened as she saw herself writhing in passion beneath him. Her blush intensified as she found the prospect appealing.  
  
"You are such a pervert." She muttered to him. He laughed lightly and pulled her to the side. He pushed her up against the wall and leaned in closely.  
  
His breath fanned across her neck and her breathing sped up. He held onto her hips and she gripped at his forearms, unsure weather she wanted to push him away or pull him closer. "I may be a pervert Darling, but I assure you it is directed at only you." He whispered against her neck and he nibbled there lightly. Kagome's eyelids lowered a fraction as the sensations washed over her.  
  
"Lucky me." She whispered although it didn't come out quite as sarcastic as she had meant for it to. He smiled against her and continued his attentions to her neck. He nipped, licked, and sucked, loving how she tasted and how well she responded to him. His right hand traveled up her body, brushing the side of her breast and she arched against him, a shaky breath escaping her lips.  
  
Kagome desperately tried to calm her body down. This was not what she wanted. She knew it was wrong because he did not love her and she did not love him. They had just met and he was ravashing her in the hall! She closed her eyes tightly, focusing on calming herself down.  
  
Sly pulled back from her. "I'm sorry." Kagomes eyes sprang open hearing his words. Her breathing was still heavy and the sent of her arousal hung thick in the air. "I should not have done that. I keep forgetting you are human."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Kagome's anger flared. "Am I not good enough for you because I'm human?"  
  
Sly's eyes widened. "No! Thats not what I meant. It's just that with demons, casual relations are normal, but with humans....they expect more, they need more that just a good tumble in the bed."  
  
Kagomes eyes narrowed, "So thats all I am to you? A possible 'good tumble in the bed'?"  
  
"I'm not going to win this argument no matter what." Sly gave an exasperated sigh, "I simply meant that I keep forgetting you are human and therefore expect more from a relationship than I am able to give at the moment."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome's anger ebbed back as confusion replaced it.  
  
"What I mean is that I can not take a mate until Naraku is destroyed. And I can not have relations with you for you might become pregnant and I can not properly protect the child unless you are my mate."  
  
"Well why can you not take a mate until Naraku is destroyed."  
  
"Because I will not have a weakness for him to find." Sly was suddenly very serious, his normal mischievious smile gone. He sighed and took her arm again, leading her to the baths. And so, things have just gotten a bit more complicated.  
  
'How the hell do you forget you cant take a mate?' Kagomes angry thought echoed through her head as she frowned at the back of his head. 'I mean you dont go and kiss a girl like that and then just leave them hanging! The nerve of him! And ignorning me like that! I ought to-' Her thoughts were silenced with a kiss. Her eyes widened as she realized Sly had been listening again. She really needed to find a spell to keep him out.  
  
"I do fully intend to continue this later, darling." He smirked. "I just have to find that bastard first. But if you are so eager I'm sure there are other way we can have fun together." He licked his lips as his eyes trailed over her body.  
  
Kagome blushed a pretty pink. "I can't. I don't want to start anything when I dont know where it will go. Don't demons mate for life? I'm just a human anyway, I will grow old and die soon enough. Compared to your life span anyway." She sighed as her depression washed over her.  
  
"When a demon mates, they share a life. The weaker of the two will not grow old or die unless their mate dies. And because they share a life, they will inevitably share a death. That is why I will not take a mate just yet. But once I come out of this I will come back to you."  
  
"Why? You don't even know me! And we don't know what is going to happen to me after the jewele is compete. I might be taken back to my own time."  
  
"Then we will just have to wait and see. Take things as they come." Sly shrugged.  
  
"But I don't love you. I couldn't possibly love you so soon. I dont even know you."  
  
Sly smiled brightly at her. Kagome was a bit surprised to say the least. "It seems I'll have to give you a lesson in demon mating rituals, darling. Lets get to that bath and I will tell you then." They walked on down the hall. Kagome was more than a little confused and frustrated.  
  
After a few more turns they reached a set of large oak doors. A scene of a river in a forest with a woman bathing in the river was carved into the doors. It was very beautiful and Kagome ran her fingers over the pattern. The doors opened under her touch and she gasped. Inside there was one large hot springs with many bathing supplies, towles, and changing screens around the circular room. Sly walked over to a shelf and took down two bottles and two towles. He then walked over to a bench and sat down. Kagome walked over to him.  
  
"What are you doing?" He looked up at her from his task of removing his shoes.  
  
"Well I can't bathe with my clothes on, now can I?" He went back to removing his shoes and then pulled his shirt over his head. He stood up with only his pants left on and began to untie the sash. "Are you going to undress or would you like me to do that for you?" He smirked when she blushed and began to remove her clothes as well. She set them in a pile on the floor and strode over to the hotsprings. She dipped her foot in before lowering her whole body in and sighing to herself.  
  
"This is wonderful." Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feel of the hot water soothing her muscles. She heard Sly enter the water beside her and cracked an eye open, watching him.  
  
He picked up a bottle and emptied some of its contents into his hand. He turned to her and told her to turn around. She did so and he began to put the soaps in her hair, massaging her scalp as he worked up a good lather. "Ok, rinse." Kagome almost pouted as she leaned her head back and rinsed out the soaps. Of course from this position Sly had a nice view of her breast bobbing in the water. When she had finished she rose back up and he applied a different formula to her hair. With the processed repeated and another nice view Sly moved to grab the body soaps.  
  
Authors Notes: I know I'm evil but there is a 99% chance this will be a lemon and I wanted it in its own chapter in case there are some people reading this who doesn't like a little lemon in their tea. *wink* I'll try to get it up as soon as possible but I'm currently writting four stories including this one and I just finished a different one. Most of them are on ff.net though. I have yet to finish uploading everything on mm.org. But ANYWAY! I would just like to say THANK YOU to all my reviewers! You dont realize how much a little review means to me. And you guys are so nice and I love you so much for it! I have learned to love the sound of "You've got mail!" lol. Does anyone think they moved too fast? I think they did and I might rewrite this chapter....I don't know. But I'm just gonna say that demons move fast and leave it at that. And I know Kagome is a little less modest in this fic but uhm...she's comfortable enough around him? *shrugs* Oh and for the demon age thing if anyone was wondering. I'm not using demon years to human years as they have dog years to human years. Demons age the same as humans they just stop growing at 20. Then they age about 1 year every hundred years. But that is just in appearance. Does this manke ANY sense? *shrugs* Oh well. If you dont get it then ignore it. It's not important anyway. Just my little side note. Any questions? Just ask me in a reivew or email me! OH! And sly wasn't tryng to get sess and kag TOGETHER just to get sess to swallow his pride and admit that a human female was attractive. Just to clear that up. *grins* So now that you've had all the sly/kagome goodness you wanted, I'm gonna go read. And for the sess/kag fans there will be an alternate ending for them. If anyone wants one. 


	6. The Bath

Fox Tales  
  
By: Ichigo(ff.net), Witch Child(mm.org), Sarah(anywhere else)  
  
Rating: (R) There will most likely be a lemon in a future chapter but if there is it will be at MediaMiner.org. I will let you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters of Inuyasha. I DO own Sly. He is mine and I love him. :P  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
He picked up a bottle and emptied some of its contents into his hand. He turned to her and told her to turn around. She did so and he began to put the soaps in her hair, massaging her scalp as he worked up a good lather. "Ok, rinse." Kagome almost pouted as she leaned her head back and rinsed out the soaps. Of course from this position Sly had a nice view of her breast bobbing in the water. When she had finished she rose back up and he applied a different formula to her hair. With the processed repeated and another nice view Sly moved to grab the body soaps.  
  
"As nice as all this attention is," Kagome began, "Weren't you going to give me a lesson in demon mating rituals?" She smiled.  
  
Caught off gaurd Sly dropped the soap and stared at her with wide eyes before he came back to himself and grinned. "Yes. Yes I was. Well, where should I begin?" He made a show of tapping his chin in thought before grinning again. "Not all demons are the same. Foxes in particualre are very sensual creatures." He licked his lips as he let his eyes wander while he spoke, " They have almost a sixth since when it comes to females. They will know automaticly if one is compatable enough physically, emotionally, and mentally the moment they meet them. Usually it is very hard to find someone who is completely compatible with you and so when one does find someone they make it a point to claim the female as soon as possible. When the couple actually mate they gain the others memories and learn everything there is to know about one another. But this doesn't work unless both give the other their mark." Sly shrugged trying to explain it and piece it all together where she would understand. "Any questions?"  
  
Kagome blinked. "Nope. I think I got it."  
  
"Good." His eyes turned a shade darker as he came closer to her, grabbing up the soap on the way. He grinned at her as he began a lather in his hands. Kagome blushed and turned her back to him. She didn't expect what he did next and let out a soft gasp at the feel of his hands roaming her body. He had come up behind her, pressing her back to his chest, as he let his hands wander up and down her body, rubbing and massaging certain spots with extra care.  
  
Kagome let out a soft moan as he tweaked a nipple and nipped at her neck. Her head was resting back against his shoulder and she noticed he had propped up a leg between hers. She took in a shaky breath and turned to face him. She looked into his dark forest green eyes and asked the one question that she had been almost afraid to ask earlier. "Does this mean you find me compatable?"  
  
His lip twitched once, twice, and he let loose a pearl of laughter. Kagome crossed her arms in a huff, not seeing what was so funny.  
  
When Sly caught his breath again he was clutching his stomache and flicking a tear from his eye. "Darling, if I didn't find you 'compatable' I would not be here."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Whats with all the 'Darling's? Before you were calling me 'little one'. And I thought you said that when a demon finds a campatable mate they try to claim them as soon as possible. It's been three days since I met you." At that Kagome stopped short. 'It's been only three days since I've met him and- and we're........OH MY GOD!' Kagome blushed deeply and looked down muttering to herself.  
  
Sly chuckled again, "I was calling you little one before because I didn't think you would take too kindly to being called darling at the time. And would you have rather I had tried something like this when we had first met?" He raised an eyebrow and watched her blush grow. He sighed, "I know this is moving fast for you-"  
  
His sentence was cut off by Kagome. She was looking him in the eyes, "But it's not fast for you. This is normal if not a little bit slow. I don't have that kind of sxith sense thingy. All I know is that I'm attracted to you and you have yet to try and kill me." She smiled, remembering how every person she had ever met in this time period had tried to kill her when they had first met her. Even Sango and Miroku had at first. But Sly had comforted her. She knew that she shouldn't trust him so soon and she definatly shouldn't be having any relations with him....But there was somethin pulling at her, telling her that he was everything she had ever wanted in a man. It had been easy to ignore at first because there was still Inuyasha in the back of her mind. But now, she wanted this with him so badly. She couldn't put it in to words how she felt so she trusted her thoughts to tell him for her. He smiled at her then.  
  
It was slow and sweet, so different from their previous kisses. Thoes had been passionate, lustefull even. But this kiss shinned of love and devotion, promises echoed through it that she knew he would keep. And she tried her hardest to give everything back ten fold. Kagome sighed as he pulled her closer to him, his arms wrapped about her waist. She moved her arms to his neck and held on to him.  
  
It was over all too soon and Kagome found herself missing it greatly. "Your wonderful." Sly breathed out shakily. "Perfect" He was nuzzling her neck, purring as he did so. Kagome just held him, stoking his ears with one hand, the other wrapped tightly around his shoulders.  
  
A flash of white light went through her mind like lightning, causing her to jerk her head up from where it had been resting against his shoulder. She gasped as images ran through her mind like a movie. It was going so quickly! She could barely keep up! Then suddenly it stopped and she felt it tingle at the back of her mind. It was there, waiting. She closed her eyes and like hitting the play button on a remote it started. She saw a little boy playing in a garden. He was about nine or ten. The boy had cropped chesnut hair and forest green eyes. He looked up when he heard a shout and she suddenly realized who it was. He had a yellow starburst on his forhead. 'The symbol of the rising sun!' He was Dainichi, better known as Sly.  
  
A woman shouted for him to come inside and he jumped up, running over to her. When he reached her he grinned and grabbed her hand and she led him inside. 'Wait. Is this his memory?' The picture suddenly froze as if paused and she opened her eyes to see Sly grining at her. She looked up at him confused and he explained.  
  
"Come to think of it a demon and a miko have never been compatable before therefore have never mated before. I had no idea your miko powers would 'speed up the proccess' of things. It seems we have gained the others memory without mating. I only know of one couple this had happened to before. They were the most powerful demons to rule these lands. It is said that when they first mated they gained the others powers."  
  
"Wow." Was the only thing Kagome could think to say. However her stomache had other ideas and rumbled loudly its protest at not being fed yet. Kagome blushed and averted her eyes.  
  
Sly laughed a bit and picked her up, setting her on the edge of the bathing pool as he got out and got them some towles. "Come on, out with you." Kagome stood up and he wrapped the towel about her. He took her about the waist and before Kagome could react they were in her room.  
  
Sly walked away from her to a door off to the side of her room. He was about to open it when she called out to him, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To my rooms to get dressed," Sly grinned devilishly, "Unless you would rather I stay here with you undressed. I'm sure we could find quite a few things to do." Kagome blushed and waved him away as she went to her closet to find something to where. With a smirk Sly left the room, a gleam in his eyes, for he had personally picked out her attire for the evening.  
  
"Well, at least I have a variety." Kagome remarked in sarcasim as she noticed the one dress hanging up in the closet. With closer inspection she noitced it to have quite a low neckline. "No doubt the work of that fox." She muttered to herself as she slipped it off the hanger. She set it down and grabbed up her towel, trying to dry her hair as best she could so it would not make her dress damp. When she was satisfied she set the towel back down and picked the dress back up.  
  
It was made of a deep green silk that fitted to her chest and billowed out at the waist. It showed ample amount of clevage. The top layer of the dress was a dark chestnut color and was sheer. There were two straps of this material, that went over her shoulders, that held the dress up. It bunched around the top and was pinned around the waist so it hung in strips down the dress, letting just the right amount of green peek through at intervals. A shaw was attactched to the back that she could let hang and fall behind her in a train, or wrap about herself if it got cold. All in all the dress was quite beautiful and surprisingly modern. It hugged her figure in just the right places and yet flowed about her like water to give her a sense of grace. It was sexy with the skin it offered but left enough to the imagination to still be acceptable. Kagome loved it. She looked in the mirror and noticed how the colors brung out her deep brown eyes and added a bronze glow to her skin.  
  
"Stunning. The color is perfect on you." Kagome looked up to see Sly in an outfit similare to the one he normally wore. He wore his black hikamas and forest green haori with a chestnut sash tied around his waist. The patern was the same he always wore, leaves winding about his form, however they were embroided in the same chetnut color as his sash instead of the black and green he normally had. The outfit brung out his natural tan and the color of his eyes and went well with his hair. He would blend into the forest perfectly.  
  
When Kagome was finished staring she realized what he had said and blushed. "Shall we?" Sly held out his hand for her to take and Kagme nodded, a smile on her lips as they headed down to the dinning room. The others were, no doubt, waiting for them.  
  
Authors Notes: SO sorry it has taken me so long but I had the hardest time figuring out what to do next. AND I havent even had the internet for the longest time because I moved again. Its new years right now but god only knows when you'll read this. Also! Sorry its not a lemon yet but it didn't fit with my new idea for the story. I write what my keybored tells me too. Although my muse has a say in it as well. :P ANYWAYS! I hope this will hold you over until the next chapter but I'm also taking up one of my other stories that i havent finished yet too. Its been a while since i updated it so i thought i'd stop torturing everbody, its called Spirit of the Moon. Its a kagome/sesshoumaru fic. Its tied with this one as my favorite piece of writting that ive done. Beware the first chapter is a lemon but the story line is really cool. I havent read one like it yet. It has nine chapters so far although they are slightly shorter than the chapters of this story. so PLEASE read that one and let me know what you think! I found quite a few people who agreed with my theory that foxes just seem like sensual creatures. Although I dont kow why but they do....hmmm....*shrugs* but hopefully this chapter explained a few things about that and the mating thingy and stuff. I LOVE KAGOMES DRESS! I designed it yesterday (although im sure there is something similare to it out there somewhere) and thought it would be perfect for this story. I had actually made it with the purpose of finding a good prom dress but hey whatever works. *grins* Its a little hard to descripe so i hope i didn't blotch it up too much. I'll probably draw it one of these days, make a kagome doll with her wearing it or whatnot. but im gonna go before my authors notes becomes longer than my story! Jaa! 


	7. Dinner Conversations

Fox Tales  
  
By: Ichigo(ff.net), Witch Child(mm.org), Sarah(anywhere else)  
  
Rating: (R) There will most likely be a lemon in a future chapter but if there is it will be at MediaMiner.org. I will let you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters of Inuyasha. I DO own Sly. He is mine and I love him. :P  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
"Shall we?" Sly held out his hand for her to take and Kagme nodded, a smile on her lips as they headed down to the dinning room. The others were, no doubt, waiting for them.  
  
The walk through the halls was silent. Sly guided her around the turns with his arm around her waist and her side pressed firmly against his. It was obvious to anyone he wasn't planning to leave her side that night. Not that she minded of course. They finally reached the great oak doors that lead to the dinning hall and waited while the servant opened them. As they walked in Kagome took the time to look around. There were a frew wall ornaments of different kinds around and a few sides tables that had vases of flowers on them, no doubt Rin's doing. The place had a vaulting cathedral ceiling which took Kagomes breath away and windows on two sides of the room let vast amounts of light in. There was a long table in the center of the room currentley but the plce looked like more of a ball room than a dinning room.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table with Rin to his right and Shippou sitting beside her. Sango was seated at his left and looked a bit nervous at the arrangment, although she was distracted a bit by Miroku who sat on her other side. There was only one seat left at the end of the table where she assumed Sly would sit. Just as she was wondering where she would sit Shippou jumped up from his seat and ran over to her.  
  
"You look beautifull Kagome! Come on! Lets eat." He pulled her over to where he was sitting and she sat down as he crawled into her lap. She laughed at his antics and ate her soup while he talked to Rin under her arm. She caught bits and pieces of the conversation, it was something about Jaken, dresses, and torture. Kagome had a brief feelings of pity for the toad before Sly dragged her attention away from the children.  
  
"Kagome?" She glanced over to Sly who looked concerned at her. Her eyeborws nit in confussion and he glanced at the others at the table briefly before her gaze wandered back to Sly's. Sesshoumaru was speaking softly with an attendant, Sango and Miroku were off in their own little world, and the kids were planning Jakens next torture session.  
  
"Yes?" What is going on? Why do you look so worried?  
  
"Your eyes, they are glowing a soft purple hue." Kagome gasped..  
  
What? She concentrated on her power and closed her eyes. How had she not noticed this? It was a soft thrum that pulsed in time with her heart. It had steadily been growing since she and Sly had shared memories. It's almost as if a door has been opened. When she had let him into her soul, she had opened the doors for him, but in doing so she unwittingly released the powers that had laid dorment inside thoes doors. Only now it had nowhere to go. It hummed through her body with no outlet or release, the buildup would kill her if she could not find a steady release for it.  
  
Kagome jumped up from the table, clutching her heat as if in pain but it was not pain that held her, but fear. She jumped back from the table and bent down on her knees, her hands resting on the floor. Her power manifested itself at her hands and seeped through the floors.  
  
She distantly heard shouts but could not concern herself with them at the moment. What would she do with this power?  
  
Heal.  
  
Heal this land, protect it and keep it safe.  
  
Nurish it and make it flourish.  
  
Kagome briefly felt a fire inside of her, it burned pleasently at the back of her mind, a slight tingle. She felt a rush of wind blowing up at her from the ground and realized with no little amount of shock that it was from the power she was releasing rom her hands. The slow seep of her power into the ground was now a rush, a tsunami crashing into the floor and spreading throughout the western lands.  
  
Sly, the only person besides Kagome who knew what was going on, tried to reasure her fiends she was ok while restraining Sesshoumaru from killing her at the same time.  
  
When the power finally left her Kagome felt reengergized and smiled brightly as she bounced to her feet. "Well! That felt great!" Sly laughed at her and let go of Sesshoumaru when he felt it was safe to.  
  
"What the hell have you done, wench?!" Sesshoumaru growled out to her.  
  
Kagome frowned at him but decided that when he knew the entire situation he would be less likely to slit her throat open.  
  
"Well there was such a tremendous amount of power buildup in my body I didn't know what to do with it. I didn't notice it untill too late so I did the first thing I could think of. I sent it out to your lands. I told it to heal them, protect and keep it safe as well as to nurish it and make it flourish. I couldn't think of anything else at the time." She blushed a bit and looked down.  
  
"What caused this sudden burst of power Kagome? How did you overcome that barrier that held it back before?" Miroku asked, curiously.  
  
Kagome blushed darker and looked down, mumbling something underneath her breath. When Miroku stated he couldn't hear her Kagome looked up at them, "Sly and I shared each others memories and I guess it kind of opened the doors to our souls to each other. I can only assume that it opened that barrier I kept coming across too and now I have full access to my powers. I just need an outlet for it since I can't keep it in my body but I hadn't noticed it untill Sly pointed out that my eyes were glowing." Kagome shrugged and prayed that the next question wouldn't come.  
  
Her prayers were not answered.  
  
"Why did you two share memories?" Sango looked confused, Miroku was the same, Shippou looked shocked as did Sesshoumaru, Rin just blinked up at everyone and shrugged, going back to her meal.  
  
"I have found my mate." Sly stepped in, saving Kagome from the embaressment of the situation, "After a youkai mates they gain their spouses memories. Of course Kagome and I have not mated yet but I can only assume that the rush in memories was due to her being a miko. There has never been a youkai and miko mating before so things are going to be slightly different because of her powers. Of course it will only be a matter of time before I claim her propperly." Sly grinned at her with a predatory smile and Kagome shivvered at the promise that lay behind it.  
  
"Congradulations!" Miroku shouted as he patted the tomatoe version of Kagome on the back.  
  
Sango walked up to Sly, a serious expression on her face, "If you hurt her, so help you God..." She trailed off but her first was still shaking in his face. Then she went over to Kagome with a smile and put in her congradulations as well.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "What happened to your revenge plot agaisnt Naraku?" Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing upon hearing that name.  
  
"Nothing has changed," Slys face was hard and set with determination and hatred. "I will kill him and live out my life happily. I will not risk her life in this matter. So we are not mating untill I have killed him. Although," His expression lightened a bit with humor as he continued, "It is going to be hell with her tempting me day in and day out. She's a vixen!" He pointed an accusing finger at Kagome as she blushed so deep Sango worried if she would ever return to her normal color.  
  
Authors notes: YAY! It didn't take me too long to update this time! What do you think? You'll get an explanation for why he wants revenge against naraku in the next chapter. And I promise a lemon in either thenext chapter or the chapter after that. I PROMISE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *slowly comes out of hiddign spot* But anyways! I just moved into this new place on the lake so things have been a bit hectic but I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. In the meantime you could always read this really great story called "This Mess We're In". It's at mediaminer.org but I can't rememebr the authors name off the top of my head. Anyways: Kagome has gone back where she belongs, but so has someone else. What exactly happened? They don't know yet either. K/Sess. Thats the basic summary of it and its REALLY GOOD! It took me 6 or 7 hours to read the whole thing but chores are so over-rated anyways. *grins* See ya next chapter! 


	8. Into The Bed

Fox Tales  
  
By: Ichigo(ff.net), Witch Child(mm.org), Sarah(anywhere else)  
  
Rating: (R) There will most likely be a lemon in a future chapter but if there is it will be at MediaMiner.org. I will let you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters of Inuyasha. I DO own Sly. He is mine and I love him. :P  
  
EDITED VERSION If you are old enough go to Mediaminer.org to get the full version of this chapter.  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
"Nothing has changed," Slys face was hard and set with determination and hatred. "I will kill him and live out my life happily. I will not risk her life in this matter. So we are not mating untill I have killed him. Although," His expression lightened a bit with humor as he continued, "It is going to be hell with her tempting me day in and day out. She's a vixen!" He pointed an accusing finger at Kagome as she blushed so deep Sango worried if she would ever return to her normal color.  
  
"You never did tell me why you seek revenge against him." Sly gave her a look as if saying 'you have to ask?!' She held up her hands, "Just curious."  
  
Sly sighed and sat back down at the table. "It was three years ago when I was taking my little sister out hunting. It would have been her first time and I was going to teach her all the skills she needed to know. We didn't get far when we came across a demon that had a shikon shard. Before we could react Naraku had showed up and killed it. My sister was killed in the proccess. I went into a rage but he shifted and dissapeared. Since then he has also managed to kill two others close to me. They were dear friends and I vowed to avenge them." Kagome grabbed his hand and squeezed as tears welled up in her eyes. Weather it was for her comfort or his, she wasn't sure.  
  
"It's all my fault. If I hadn't broken the jewel that never would have happened to you sister. I'm so sorry." Kagome bent her head in shame, and slowing let go of his hand. She was shocked when he wouldn't let her go.  
  
"It is not your fault. Do you hear me? You did what you had to to keep it out of a demons reach."  
  
"Yes and it ended up in several demons hands. So either way I failed." Sly scowled and shook her by the shoulders.  
  
"You are not to blame for this! I don't blame you, my sister wouldn't blame you! You did what you had to, what you felt was right. It's all anyone can do." Sly lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "You did not put the shard into that demon, you did not send Naraku there and you did not kill her. You did nothing." Kagome nodded but her tears were still shinning in her eyes.  
  
Sly sighed as he pulled her in for a hug. "The sooner we get the shards the sooner we can confront Naraku. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Kagome said as she gathered strength from Sly.  
  
Her friends smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sly lead her back to her room once they had finished dinner and she yawned tiredly as they reached her door. He opened it and walked her in, his arm still supporting her around her waist. Situating her on the bed he couldn't help but feel the domesticness of his task and grinned at the idea of doing this on other nights. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and he smiled sweetly at her while brushing a strand of hair from her face. He kissed her forehead and headed to the door connecting to his room. With one more glance at her he turned and went about getting himself ready for sleep.  
  
The next morning came early and Kagome was one of the first people up. Sesshoumaru had been up for two hours already and it was only dawn. Kagome bounced up and ran to get her clothes and things ready. She paused in her task as a wicked smirk played across her features. Still in the sleeping yuakata she didn't remember putting on last night she crept over to the door connecting her room to Sly's. She peeked in and noticed him still asleep on the bed. Her grin widened and she silently crept closer to his bed. Without warning she tackled him screaming 'Wake up!' while he shot up and fumbled with the tangle of sheets he had gotten himself into.  
  
Kagome fell back on the bed laughing while Sly's eyes took on a murderous glint. He reached for her and began to tickle the life out of her, his fingers dancing across her ribs and sides. "Uncle! Uncle! I give up!" Kagome weezed, sucking air into her deprived lungs.  
  
"Uncle?" Sly looked at her oddly and she blushed.  
  
"It's a term we use in play fights...Um.....like 'mercy'." Kagome tried to explain as she put her hands behind her to lean on. Of course this action pulled the yuakata across her chest giving Sly a nice view.  
  
Kagome looked him over and just realized he was nude. He had been covered by his blanket earlier and she hadn't thought he would sleep in the nude but now it was plainly obvious as the sheet began to fall away from his hips. Kagome blushed and looked back to his face. His eyes were laughing at her and he raised an eyebrow, "Modest?" Kagome's eyes widened at the implication that one word had, as her blush settled in for a long stay on her cheeks. Sly waved the matter away, "No matter. You'll see me soon enough, as I you." He grinned at her, his canines glinting in the morning light.  
  
Kagome huffed and looked away from him, willing her cheeks back to a normal color, "Your impossible." She mumbled.  
  
Sly growled something then tackled her, holding her hands beside her head as he kissed his way up her neck to her lips. Kagomes eyes were wide in shock but they soon drifted closed as the sensations washed over her. "Mmm."  
  
"You like that?" Sly pulled back enough to speak but his lips still brushed across her skin as the words came out. Kagome gave him a look that clearly said 'Yes and you know it so stop asking' and he chuckled. Sly kissed her hard and long  
  
He let his passions go at that moment and for the next hour and a half both were completely oblivious to everything besides the other. "Mine." Was the last thing either of them heard before they drifted off into a light but pleasant slumber, thoughts of their love making playing in both of their minds. 


End file.
